Dannorella
by IloveDanno
Summary: Danny Williams left to the care of his evil step mother and step sisters all he has is his online romance with Capt'n 50 but the catche the've never met will they or wont they that is the question
1. Chapter 1

**Had this for abit 1:30 now and i'm just starting on 2nd chapter it all needs alot of work and any critisism and help would be wonderful its McDanno AU High School and based on a cinderella story **

**chapter 2 will be finished soon and with hope posted tommorrow**

Chapter one

[Login]

Screen name: Jersey Boy 4ever

Pass word: *********

Welcome Jersey Boy 4ever

As Danny typed in all of the login information and waited for the home screen to come to life. He fidgeted. It was like a nervous tick he couldn't help it he was excited to see if he had any replies.

[You Have Mail] - 1 new message [open e-mail]

Danny was very happy he clicked on the open button and there it was. It was from his secret pen pal. Capt'n 50.

No-one knew about him why should they it was private.

Him and Cyberspace

He read the message and smiled. He couldn't believe it. He sat at his computer thinking. How could he reply to that?

_**Dear Jersey boy4ever, **_

_**I want us to finally meet x**_

_**Capt'n 50 **_

He was pulled from his daze by the posh voice of his step mother walking into his bedroom, without knocking of course. He quickly minimized his browsing and turned to face her.

"Ah, Daniel there you are. Stop playing on that silly thing before i take it away from you, i need you to do some chores while you're sisters and i go out. They need to be completed before we get back we have company coming, so be on your best behaviour and get everything done okay, okay here you go." She handed him a list as long as his baseball bat.

He stared in horror. "We'll be back in about 3 hours so you better get started now". How was he going to pull this off? He huffed back onto his bed after his she left the room and wondered how this had become his life.

It all began 7 years ago, when his heartbroken father bumped into, quite literally, the woman that would become Danny's worst nightmare.

FIVE-0FIVE-0FIVE-0FIVE-0FIVE-0FIVE-0 FIVE-0 FIVE-0FIVE-0FIVE-0FIVE-0 FIVE-0 FIVE-0 FIVE-0 FIVE-0

See Danny's mother had died 3 years prior. Danny and his Dad were broken. It was just them against the world. They battled their grief together like a coping family. They struggled to pay bills, their house had to be sold they couldn't keep it 'Too many memories' his Dad had said and they couldn't keep up with the mortgage. So they moved to an apartment in the city. By this time Danny was only 6 years old. He was too young to understand what all the death meant but he knew that his mommy was never going to tuck him in his bed or read him his story. That was up to his dad now, but he was a mess. Danny really had to grow up a lot he was keeping himself occupied at home alone while his dad went for double shifts to get extra money. They were desperate, their rent was due and they were close to being evicted again. Danny could hear his father at night crying in his bed or even praying that a miracle would come and change their luck for the better.

It was if by fate that Victoria Diamond, millionaire heiress, came into his father's life.

They married in a big fancy church with all of her relatives on one side which included her two spoilt twin daughters Abigail and Bridget Diamond, and the Williams family on the other, well what was left of them any way.

Now that they were married everything was going well they moved from their dingy apartment in New Jersey and settled into a posh house in Hawaii, Oahu.

Danny didn't like it here it was too hot 'Just give it a chance you might be surprised' is what his dad had said to him countless times, he was starting to wonder where his dad got all his lines.

Until fate intervened on a different course

Heart attack

The funeral was held 2 days later. And Daniel Williams was alone.

It was him against the world from then on. But because he was only 7 years old at that time he was stuck, with Victoria Diamond' Williams, Abigail and Bridget Diamond AKA Danny's step family from hell.

He was their own personal slave he had to do everything and anything for them he couldn't get out he had nowhere to go.

He prayed that one day he would get his miracle and be free.

FIVE-0FIVE-0FIVE-0FIVE-0FIVE-0FIVE-0 FIVE-0 FIVE-0FIVE-0FIVE-0FIVE-0 FIVE-0 FIVE-0 FIVE-0 FIVE-0

2 1/2 hours later Danny collapsed onto the couch

He completed every stupid task on that list including giving Bridget's cat a bath which was easier said than done he'd got the scratches to prove it.

His step family were back exactly 3 hours later just as Victoria had said. He got no recognition for what he got done.

He was sent back to work. He had to prepare 'food' for the 'guests' and he was not allowed to 'fucking burn it like the last time' as his step mother would remind him over and over like a broken record.

Apparently they were having a party the whole neighbourhood was going to be here including all the kids from kukui high school.

Not his friends no because he didn't have any. It isn't like he didn't want friends he just didn't know how to make them.

Losing both his parents at a young age made it pretty difficult who would want to play with the orphan.

Danny was perfectly content with his life at the moment he had his online romance and his space that's all he needed.

He got everything prepared and ready by the time the early people started arriving

He wondered if his 'friend' was going to show up tonight. They both went to the same school he wanted to meet, he really did but what would they really like him in real life as opposed to behind a computer.

The party was underway Victoria was somewhere he didn't really care.

He walked out off the kitchen holding a tray of crab puffs when he smacked right into 'him'.

The one guy everyone wanted to either 'be' or 'be with'

Steve McGarrett Captain of the school football team most popular guy in school

AKA Danny Williams' crush

End of chapter one


	2. Chapter 2

**okay so chapter two. i honestly don't know where this is going right now so be patient keep being awesome with reviews and hopefully chapter three will also be good enough enjoy x**

Chapter two

It was like it was happening in slow motion

Crab puffs were flying

People were gasping

If Danny was invisible before he certainly wasn't anymore

"I am so sorry i didn't see you are you ok" Danny gasped in shock great first impression. He was never going to live this down

"I'm fine Danny let me help you clean this up." Steve held out his hand for Danny to take, but Danny was in too much shock. 'He knows my name no one knows my name' on the inside he was screaming with excitement. Danny held onto the outstretched hand and was pulled up into a standing position.

Steve was smirking at Danny "what's the joke here" Danny asked suspiciously

He stopped with the smirking and gave Danny a prize smile.

He'd heard rumours but wow.

"You have a crab puff in your hair, here let me" he pulled it from Danny's hair and dropped it on the floor. And they went back to looking at each other.

"What the hell is going on here" Victoria bounded through crowds of people and straight to Danny

Danny rolled his eyes and ran off into the kitchen shouting over his shoulder "I'm cleaning it now" Danny was back in the kitchen, brush and pan in hand but was yet again face to face with Mr Popularity. What the hell was he a stalker "are you stalking me or something McGarrett or you just lost?"

"No I'm here to help, i made you drop all that food i should at least give you a hand cleaning up, and you can call me Steve by the way."

Before Danny could reply Steve used some ninja move grabbed the tools from Danny's hands and was outside cleaning up. Danny went back outside and tried to talk Steve out of it to no avail

"Steve you don't need to do that it's not necessary it's my job you go and enjoy the party" Steve refused to budge till it was all done.

"You didn't need to do that you know" Steve gave Danny the pan back and watched him empty it in the trash.

"I wanted to" Steve walked away but turned back to look at Danny over his shoulder at the same time, they made eye contact and smiled at each other then went back to reality. Steve was now in a conversation with what looked to be another football player, and Danny, he went back to the kitchen and his life

The next day after the party was a Sunday which meant 'Chores' hooray for him. He got to clean after the tornado of mess.

He decided to wait on the chores for a bit and thought back to last night, Steve McGarrett knew his name. Was it real, was he daydreaming from afar? He got out of bed and went to his computer and logged on.

[Login]

Screen name: Jersey Boy 4ever

Pass word: *********

Welcome Jersey Boy 4ever

[You Have Mail] - 1 new message [open e-mail]

_**Dear Jersey boy4ever, **_

_**There was a party last night at the Diamond house did you go i hope you did **_

_**I hope i got the chance to meet you,**_

_**Speak to you,**_

_**Touch you,**_

_**Look into your eyes,**_

_**I have to know who you are, **_

_**Please tell me who you are xx**_

_**Capt'n 50 **_

Danny considered it and started to type

_**Dear Capt'n 50,**_

_**My name is **_

"DANNY!"

duty calls. He sighed and logged out

"Coming" Danny yelled back

"Why isn't all this cleared up yet" she waved her hand indicating the mess "have you been on that darn computer again i told you i would take it away, get this cleaned up?" She started to walk away but stopped in her tracks "oh and Danny"

"Yeah" he called over his shoulder

"Don't talk to Steve McGarrett again he doesn't need people like you corrupting him he has a future ahead of him. All this cleared up now" with a smile and a wave she was gone.

People like him, whatever Danny always knew who he was no one was going to tell him different he regretted telling her he was bisexual now, she held it against him ever since.

Danny had a future too he just wasn't as privileged as Steve. He needed to get out he needed to get away.

He needed to clear this up before Vicky threw a fit and was that poop, Danny groaned this was going to be a long day.

FIVE-0FIVE-0FIVE-0FIVE-0FIVE-0FIVE-0 FIVE-0 FIVE-0FIVE-0FIVE-0FIVE-0 FIVE-0 FIVE-0 FIVE-0 FIVE-0

School on Monday was just as normal as any other class, class lunch...blah blah blah

..."Hi Danny" he popped out behind his locker

"Steve" Danny jumped out of his skin, he wasn't supposed to be corrupting people, but what was he to do when he had his own stalker.

Steve was just staring at him, had he said something

"Sorry what did you say something"

"I was wondering if maybe we could to lunch together and talk" Steve scratched nervously behind his neck.

"Okay yeah sure, i usually just eat by myself but why not" Danny grabbed for his lunch bag from his locker and headed off towards the cafeteria. Everyone in there stopped what they were doing and turned to face them. Danny wasn't used to it people usually left him alone, ignored him but they weren't looking at him why would they he was a no body.

"This way Danny" Steve led Danny to a vacated table and everyone went back to their meals and the room went back into full noise again.

"Steve can i ask you a question" Danny said after biting into his lunch

"Yeah of course what's up Danno" Steve replied taking a bite from his own lunch. A nickname seriously

"Why are you talking to me" Danny looked into Steve's eyes. God were they beautiful. "I mean, no one ever talks to me. So why you and why now"

Steve was very hard to read he was happy and smiling one minute then the next, he had aneurysm face.

"Well after last night i saw something in your eyes and i didn't know what it was. I would like to get to know you better and find out for myself what it was. Is that ok with you Danno." Steve looked hopeful and damn him for looking cute with a puppy face Danny caved.

"Okay I'd like that, what now we're friends or something"

"Yeah or something" Steve was smiling again. His smile was beautiful Danny could look at it all day. He didn't realise he's said that out loud though so when Steve chuckled Danny had no idea why he was laughing

"What do i have something on my face" Danny was confused

"I have a beautiful smile huh" Steve looked at Danny's now bright red face and chuckled again "it's okay" Steve motioned for Danny to come closer so he could whisper in his ear. "It's okay i like you're smile too" Danny really wanted to kiss him. He almost did. But they were stopped by the sound of the school bell. They both grumbled in protest and looked at each other again.

"I guess we should go" Steve said but didn't move "yeah" Danny replied but still did not move

"STEVIE C'mon man were gonna be late" the sound off Steve's jock friend's voice cut through everything else and Steve turned to look around.

"Danny can i borrow your cell" Danny looked at him and frowned

"Steve i don't have one" Steve looked taken back a little but shrugged anyway and got a pen and some paper he wrote on it and gave it to Danny.

"This is my cell number and my e-mail address call me later okay" Steve smiled back at him and walked away to class

Danny looked back to the paper and smiled. He realised he was going to be late for class but today he couldn't care less for now he had some happiness.

End of chapter two


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

When Danny got home that day he was in a bubble of happiness but it was quickly burst by the appearance of his step mother, her face was happy but her eyes were dark the only thing he could think off 'Botox'

"Daniel where have you been, you're seven and a half minutes late" always have to be precise. Danny was in such bliss he didn't even realise or care to be honest, that he was 'seven and a half minutes late' give a guy a break. "You know i should take away your computer privileges, maybe it'll stop distracting you, i swear you're so selfish, go do you're chores and then go to your room i don't want to see you unless i ask. Do you understand me child."

"Yes, I'll go do my chores and go to my room and you will not see me unless you so choose. Goodnight" Danny went to his room and locked the door. He thought back to his day and then he remembered the paper Steve had given to him. He brought it out of his jeans pocket and looked at it. Cell and E- Mail address he really wanted Danny to contact him by giving him any which way to contact him the last would have been home address but this wasn't and Dear John film and Danny didn't have the time or patience for hand mail or the risk of Victoria and his step sisters invading his privacy, it was the only thing he had.

He went over to his computer and started to compose an E - Mail but he stopped how could it be was he imagining this had he wrote it by accident. Steve McGarrett and his mysterious pen pal had the exact same E-Mail.

"What how is this possible, it can't be" Danny was shocked in disbelief even denial came to mind but he wasn't sure what to make of this.

Steve McGarrett was Capt'n 50 he just needed something, a slip from Steve maybe he could confront him and ask if it was all a joke maybe it was Victoria's idea and was using Steve to get to Danny. He gave up and just went to sleep it was tomorrow's problem.

FIVE-0FIVE-0FIVE-0FIVE-0FIVE-0FIVE-0 FIVE-0 FIVE-0FIVE-0FIVE-0FIVE-0 FIVE-0 FIVE-0 FIVE-0 FIVE-0

After about 5 hours un-restful sleep Danny got up and was starting on his morning chores of the day before school and contemplated what to do about Steve would he ask him about it like "hey Steve do you happen to have an online friend called Jersey Boy 4ever because as it happens that would be me, D'ya wanna make out" He would be laughed at and his chance with Steve would be shot out the window.

"Come on Danny get a grip what would dad do, suck it up" Danny finished the last of the laundry and went to get ready for school this was a new day and he was going to tell Steve. He was going to tell him everything.

FIVE-0FIVE-0FIVE-0FIVE-0FIVE-0FIVE-0 FIVE-0 FIVE-0FIVE-0FIVE-0FIVE-0 FIVE-0 FIVE-0 FIVE-0 FIVE-0

Danny was a bag of nerves he'd never confronted anyone in his life he had no friends to back him up what if Steve's friends beat him up what if Victoria found out. Oh lord was he screwed.

It got to lunch and Danny hadn't seen Steve all morning. He went to go sit at an empty table in the cafeteria when everyone shut up.

Steve had that effect on people he'd walked into the cafeteria on a mission. He was searching for a particular head of hair when he spotted it and started walking towards it. Everyone went back to their lunches.

"Hey Danny, can i sit with you" Steve asked indicating to the empty seat across from him.

"Yeah sure" Danny gave a wave of his hand and Steve sat. Danny just went back to his lunch he was cowering away and ignoring the burning stare of Steve's gorgeous eyes that was settled on him.

"Danny, you ignoring me you didn't call or E-mail last night i was worried that i had done something wrong "Steve genuinely cared he forgot his uneaten lunch and focused solely on Danny. "Please tell me Danny" Steve reached out for Danny's hand which Danny pulled away, 'this was it' Danny thought.

"How long have wanted to meet me" Danny finally said, he looked up into Steve's eyes seeing confusion

"Danny what are you talking about"

"This" Danny reached into his pocket and pulled out a printed sheet E-Mail that he'd printed off last night

Steve looked at it for several seconds _**Dear Jersey boy4ever, I want us to finally meet x Capt'n 50 **_he looked back to Danny then back to the Sheet. He couldn't believe it either. Steve rose to his feet and Danny thought he was going to do something stupid, but he did something way better. Steve rounded the table and kissed Danny slap bang in the cafeteria everyone turned their heads and gasped. Steve McGarrett was gay.

When Steve and Danny pulled away breathless from each other Danny went to speak, and what was a first in a long time till recently he was speechless.

Steve held out his hand for Danny to take hold of "Hello Jersey boy4ever it's amazing to finally meet you" Danny just couldn't contain his laughter "it's good to meet you too Capt'n 50, I've been waiting for a long time for you."

"Ha-ha ditto babe ditto" Steve kissed Danny again and again. Danny got a happy ending after all, but the real challenge was would it last and what would happen along the way.

Danny and Steve were happy in their moment of bliss that they didn't see Abigail and Bridget Diamond taking pictures. They were furious how could Danny do this to them Steve shouldn't be with Danny, They took to their phones and contacted their mother she was also outraged she told Danny to stay away, she started to formulate he evil plan.

So maybe all step mothers were evil so what if magic were around she would turn them into toads. Danny couldn't get away with this he just couldn't.

End of chapter three


	4. Chapter 4

**ok this is chapter 4 kind of i have this disease called CBAWB (Can't be A****d wirters block) didn't even think i was gonna get this out today but i did but i will update when i can this is the shortest chapter you will get sorry for the long break **

Chapter 4

When Danny finally convinced Steve that he needed to go home after school, he wished he never would have. Somehow Danny thought this happily ever after just got a twist

"Daniel do you remember a conversation we had the other day about Steve McGarret, when i told you to stay away from him. Because i got a call today saying that you made out with him in the school cafeteria, in front of the entire student body. WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" Victoria screamed.

"He made out with me too, and i liked it, big deal. I'm going to my room. Excuse me". Danny walked past her and made his way upstairs. But someone grabbed him before he could make it halfway, and dragged him roughly through the house and into the basement.

"you want to act like Cinderella go live like her, you are not going back to that school, no more computer, you will have chores and you will sleep down here until you die so get comfy".

"YOU CAN'T KEEP ME DOWN HERE LIKE AN ANIMAL" he shouted up the stairs but it was not worth the sore thought she was long gone. He had to sit in here and get comfy. Well at least there was a window to look out of and wallow in self pity. He couldn't go to school that meant no seeing Steve. And he couldn't even use the computer to explain. Great he was going to leave before it began.

FIVE-0FIVE-0FIVE-0FIVE-0FIVE-0FIVE-0 FIVE-0 FIVE-0FIVE-0FIVE-0FIVE-0 FIVE-0 FIVE-0 FIVE-0 FIVE-0

Steve went to school happy, he had a boyfriend sort of, were they boyfriends, they didn't really get a chance to talk. Each time either one came up for air to say something the other would stick their tongue back in. Steve would talk to Danny today and get it cleared up so that he could introduce him as his boyfriend and walk down the hall with Danny hand in hand. When he got out of his can and made it to the front of the school some of his friends were around so he went to greet them. He wasn't really listening to one of his friends from the football team was talking about, because he was too busy looking for a blonde bundle of hair. When he didn't spot him right away he got worried maybe he'd see him a lunch, or he was just late.

FIVE-0FIVE-0FIVE-0FIVE-0FIVE-0FIVE-0 FIVE-0 FIVE-0FIVE-0FIVE-0FIVE-0 FIVE-0 FIVE-0 FIVE-0 FIVE-0

Life really sucked at the moment for Danny he missed Steve and it had only been a day. He wondered if Steve would miss him. He wondered if anyone would come save him, would Victoria have a change of heart and let him leave. Doubtful he was on his own.


End file.
